1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a decorative flower, and in particular to a decorative flower can memorize, play voice message and lighten.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fresh flowers are usually sent as a present on special days to show someone""s feelings and thoughts. For example, a cluster of roses in Valentine means xe2x80x9cI love youxe2x80x9d, carnations in Mother""s Day means gratitude, or sending flowers on graduation, birthday party, or when finishing a performance conveys congratulation. That is a reason why in some special holidays the price of the fresh flowers always rises doubled or tripled. However, the preservation period of the fresh flowers is not very long, usually after 5 to 10 days the fresh flowers will start withering, the heart of the flower sender can not be kept forever. But sending a cluster of artificial flowers for the preservation reason, the artificial flowers are not so beautiful and fragrant as the flesh flowers, and it seems that the flower sender doesn""t have enough sincerity. Besides, no matter sending any kind of flowers, the truest heart feelings of the flower sender usually still can not be conveyed completely from the flowers.
It is thus desirable to have a decorative flower with lighting and voice message for overcoming the problems discussed above. The present invention provide a decorative flower with lighting and voice message which can record voice message from the flower sender, then play the voice message out to the flower receiver, the true feelings can be conveyed completely and preserved for a long time
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a decorative flower that can memorize, play voice message and lighten.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a decorative flower may be used as a ball pen.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a decorative flower that is easily to carry.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a decorative flower with lighting and voice message comprising a shaft having a tapering lower end, a middle section, and a top section having an enlarged inner space. A flower part having a number of artificial petals is encircled to the top section of the shaft to form a flower shape. A printed circuit board is mounted inside the middle section of the shaft. A microphone is electrically connected to the printed circuit board. A recording button and a playing button are electrically connected to the printed circuit board separately. A battery receptacle is formed under the printed circuit board for receiving batteries therein for supplying power to the printed circuit board.
The top section of the shaft is concealed inside the flower part. A speaker is arranged in the enlarged inner space of the top section, and a light emitting element is mounted on the top end of the top section. Both of the speaker and the light emitting element are electrically connected to the printed circuit board. When a user presses the recording button, the voice of the user may go through the microphone hole, be recorded and memorized by the printed circuit board. When pressing the playing button, through the controlling of the printed circuit board, the voiced memorized will be played by the speaker, and the light emitting element will lighten or flash at the same time.
Furthermore, a ball pen refill is arranged inside the tampering lower end of the shaft, and the tip of the ball pen refill protrude out of the shaft for making the present invention become a ball pen.
Besides, a clip is mounted on the shaft for the present invention may be clipped on the pocket or handbag of the user for easily carrying and decoration. Alternatively, the clip may be replaced by a brooch.